


Bite Me

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bulge Sucking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Good Taste, Licking, Oral Sex, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya has cravings for Karkat's blood. But Karkat isn't complaining. He's more than happy to help his vampire friend. He's even happier to have her suck on his neck every so often. But they're just friends! But... could that change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Want

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Укуси Меня (Bite Me by Scratchy_Acid)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116150) by [Mr_Scapegrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace)



Karkat grumbled and got up to answer the knock at his door, upset that he was being interrupted from reading up on computer hacking. Even if he was a very bad hacker, he at least wanted to brush up on it.

He opened the door to his hive, and was face-to-face with his friend Kanaya, wearing her everyday Virgo shirt. Karkat was currently wearing his Cancer shirt, although he had planned on removing it and relaxing.

"Kanaya?" said Karkat. "What are you doing here?"

If this were anybody else, Karkat would be aggravated. However, Karkat actually liked Kanaya, and respected her as a good friend.

"Oh, I just wanted to check up on my friend," she said, choosing her words carefully. "See how you're doing."

Karkat raised a eyebrow. "Kanaya, are you alright?"

She glanced away. "Of course. I am well."

"You sure don't sound like it..." said Karkat. "Is something wrong?"

Kanaya looked over at Karkat. "Well, I should probably just say it. I need your blood."

Karkat groaned. "Seriously? Again? You have to find someone else to tap for blood, Kanaya. I like helping you and all, but..."

Karkat grabbed his neck. "It... hurts."

Kanaya smiled a little. "I'm sorry Karkat... your blood is just the most delicious!"

Kanaya's friends had helped her deal with her vampiric tendencies. Oftentimes she would rely on them to deal with her urges, but after tasting Karkat's blood a few times, she'd grown fond of its taste.

"What if I make the process more comfortable for you?" suggested Kanaya. Karkat mulled it over in his head.

"Okay yeah, I guess that could work..."

"Great!" said Kanaya. "Do you have anywhere to sit?"

Karkat brought Kanaya up to his room and he sat down on the bed, figuring this would be the most comfortable place to do this. Kanaya looked around the room.

"So this is what your room looks like," she said. "Kind of... messy."

"It's not messy!" said Karkat. "It's organized chaos!"

Kanaya smiled. "Okay."

She sat down with him on the bed, getting close to him. "Just let me know when you're ready."

"How would you make this comfortable?" asked Karkat.

Kanaya thought for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure, actually. Perhaps I could be slower in my movements."

"That could work," said Karkat.

Kanaya turned her body to face Karkat, laying a hand on his shoulder. She slowly brought her mouth to Karkat's neck, her eyes half-open and preparing to take a bite. Karkat shuddered slightly, and found the situation quite uncomfortable.  _Kanaya made him uncomfortable_.

Karkat felt Kanaya's hot breath on his neck, and instantly his mind began to flood with lewd and sensual thoughts. His eyes widened. Kanaya was his friend! His moirail! Of course there were times that Karkat would imagine himself and Kanaya blossoming into something more, but that was just ridiculous!

And yet…

"Hurry up and bite me already…!" said Karkat. Kanaya didn't have to be told twice.

Kanaya sank her fangs into Karkat's neck, and she heard him clench his teeth and suck in air, not expecting it. Kanaya wasn't very fond of causing pain to her dear moirail, however, she was already halfway done. She began to suck the cherry-red blood from his neck.

Karkat was never used to the  _sounds_  that Kanaya made when she sucked his blood. Maybe she did it to all the others, but Karkat always noticed her mannerisms and noises. It always sounded like... moaning.

But it couldn't be. That was just crazy.

Kanaya continued to suck the blood from his neck, and Karkat felt as if Kanaya jammed a straw through his body and sucked his blood from there. He let out a soft groan—a mix of pleasure and pain.

Kanaya adjusted herself and grabbed onto Karkat's shoulders with both hands, pressing her mouth firmly onto his neck and continued her slurping. Karkat felt Kanaya's soft lips on his neck, briefly imagining it as a kiss.

Yeah… just a really weird kiss… that's what Kanaya was doing…

Karkat closed his eyes and sighed, picturing himself making out with Kanaya. It certainly wasn't a bad idea. It certainly wasn't the furthest thought from his mind. Kanaya was a very cute troll, and her intelligence had always attracted Karkat.

For a second, Karkat thought that he had moaned. However, it had come from Kanaya. She let out a soft moan of pleasure and pulled her mouth away from Karkat's neck, finished with her feeding.

"Did you just moan?" he asked.

Kanaya's cheeks flushed a light shade of green. "Perhaps I was enjoying myself too much. Your blood is just so delicious."

"Well good thing you stopped. I don't want to feel more lightheaded than I already do."

Kanaya smiled softly. "Thank you Karkat."

She kissed his cheek and stood up, walking over to the door. But Karkat didn't want her to go. She turned to face him.

"Seriously, thank you. You're a great friend."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "You are too, even if you're a rainbow-drinking freak."

Kanaya smiled and stepped out of the room. They would eventually speak again, as moirails do, but Karkat would not forget this encounter anytime soon.

Once Kanaya had left his hive, Karkat slipped out of his shirt and lied on his bed. His mind was filled with thoughts of Kanaya again. He was looking forward to more encounters. Hopefully they would come soon. He really enjoyed her company.

He wondered if they would ever become anything more than friends. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, smiling when she appeared in his mind.

Karkat was flushed for Kanaya.


	2. Need

Kanaya walked back to her hive in the darkness, and entered her room. She flipped on the light switch to her room and closed the door behind her.

"Well that was easier than I thought…"

She lied on her bed and licked her lips and the inside of her mouth for about the umpteenth time, sighing as she relaxed. She was right when she told Karkat that his blood was the most delicious to drink, but she didn't mention just how much she  _needed_  it. It was getting harder for Kanaya to control her cravings. Drinking other blood colors was starting to not work out anymore.

The first time she drank his blood, she relished its taste. However, after coming back for more and more, she was beginning to acquire a need for it.

She would never tell Karkat, though. Telling him something like that would jeopardize their friendship! And she couldn't have that. She couldn't even tell Karkat that lately, she had begun developing feelings for him.

Perhaps it was his personality that drew Kanaya towards him. He made himself out to be tough and aggressive, but inside, she knew the real Karkat: the soft side of Karkat that he rarely let anyone see. She knew things like this, being his moirail and all.

Could they ever be anything more than friends? She doubted that Karkat would ever even like her. He had imagined that Karkat would have feelings for someone like Nepeta or Terezi. Kanaya was simply too serious for Karkat.

And yet it didn't stop Kanaya from fantasizing about Karkat, oftentimes. She knew it was wrong to fantasize about her friend… right? But maybe this is what made her thoughts all the more wondrous…

She slipped off her Virgo shirt and tossed it away, not bothering to fold it up and neatly set it down as she usually does. There was a thought in the back of her mind that was always trying to force itself up, but Kanaya kept forcing it back. She didn't want the thought to linger, lest she deeply consider it.

_I wonder how long I can go without his blood this time…_

She grabbed her grubtop and scrolled through her online friends, figuring she needed advice.

* * *

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]

GA: Hello Gamzee

TC: WhAt tHe mOtHeRfUcK Is uP, cHaInSaW SiStEr?

GA: I Need Some Advice

GA: And I Came To You Because I Would Assume That You're Good With This Particular Topic

TC: ThAt's aLl cOoL AnD EvErYtHiNg

TC: WhAt iS It?

GA: If I Cant Stop Drinking Something Would You Say I Have An Addiction

TC: ThAt iS A MoThErFuCkIn gOoD QuEsTiOn.

TC: I DrInK LoTs aNd lOtS Of fAyGo

TC: BuT I WoUlDn't sAy i'm aDdIcTeD

TC: ToO MuCh oF SoMeThInG Is mOtHeRfUcKiN BaD FoR YoU, yOu kNoW?

GA: I Suppose Youre Right

GA: But What If I Lose Control

GA: What If I Can No Longer Help Myself

TC: It's oKaY To iNdUlGe yOuRsElF In aNy fUcKiN ThInG YoU PlEaSe, ChAiNsAw sIsTeR

TC: It's aLwAyS BeTtEr tO Do wHaT YoU WaNt aNd bE HaPpY As a fUcKiN ClAm

TC: ThAn tO Be mIsErAbLe aNd tRy tO StOp tHe mIrAcLeS FrOm fLoWiNg.

GA: I Guess I Never Thought Of It That Way

GA: I Think I Am Assessing Your Words Correctly If I Am Not Mistaken

GA: Youre Suggesting I Handle My Cravings With Moderation

TC: As bEsT As yOu fUcKiN CaN.

GA: Ill Consider What You Have Told Me

GA: Thank You Gamzee

TC: HoNk :o)

* * *

Kanaya figured that Gamzee's advice made somewhat sense, even if no one could ever fully understand him. She could indulge herself every so often, but it was important to never forget moderation. She only wondered if Karkat would be okay with letting her drink more of his blood.

She also figured that if she was going to start staying away from Karkat after every feeding, she might as well consider her thoughts for him and let them surface. It was probably unhealthy to block things out of your mind.

Karkat was an excellent moirail. They told each other this on occasion. He made sure that she didn't drive anyone insane with her quirks, and she made sure that he didn't drive everyone insane with his anger. But was it possible for the two to ever become more than friends?

Kanaya let her mind drift, as she usually did, and thought of Karkat as a matesprit. What they could possibly do together and the lewd things that could be accomplished. He had even told her where he keeps his bucket.

 _His bucket…_  thought Kanaya.  _Yes…_

And Kanaya let her thoughts drift once again towards the possibilities.

Sex. Lots of it.

Karkat had once found the reading material that Kanaya kept hidden away, and he was shocked and appalled, to say the least. Kanaya had to console him and tell him to relax. Chains and whips were totally natural when it came to sexual relations.

Kanaya was open to both genders, as she was in a brief relationship with Vriska once before (and relationships with Vriska are not the most healthy ones). Although Karkat and Kanaya were moirails, even she did not know if Karkat swung both ways. Kanaya had smiled when Nepeta showed her the famous Shipping Wall, and saw a small section for Karkat and Gamzee.

And did Karkat enjoy the concept of sex at all? He had never spoken about anything related to it, whether in person or on Trollian, so as far as Kanaya knew, Karkat was opposed to sex. But perhaps he had a secret?

Kanaya figured she had to stop. Letting the mind drift to the more lewd aspects of life was fun, but she could spend all night thinking and making scenarios and brainstorming the particular topic, if she had allowed herself. She didn't want to be too dirty, even to her own subconscious. It wasn't proper, and it was a good thing that no one could read her thoughts.

Those dirty, dirty thoughts. They were certainly hard to push down, especially when Karkat was on the mind.

After trying and failing, Kanaya opened a window slightly to let in some fresh air, and lay on her bed to begin "reading".

She figured she would see Karkat tomorrow.


	3. Tension

Kanaya thought of a reason she would go see Karkat again. He would probably suspect something is up if she visited unannounced. Perhaps it could just be a friendly visit? They could talk and catch up? But then there's no guarantee that she would get any action.

She caught herself thinking dirty again, and scolded her naughty mind. She didn't necessarily want "action"; she just wanted another taste of Karkat's succulent red blood. She just had to think of a way to get it first.

She decided that the best course of action would be to just tell Karkat that she needed more of his blood to sate her appetite, and she hoped that he would understand.

She thought of this as she walked to his hive, and before she knew it, she had arrived at his door. She didn't know she could arrive so quickly, but with her mind drifting to Karkat…

She knocked on his door and soon, Karkat opened up. He looked her up and down slowly.

"You're here for more, aren't you?" he asked.

Kanaya felt embarrassed, and began to blush slightly. "Uh, yes… Sorry…"

Karkat sighed. "I'm pretty sure I'll become an unhealthy obsession soon. Are you sure you really have this thing under control?"

"I'm sure," said Kanaya. "Yes…"

"Alright," said Karkat, almost apprehensively. "Come in…"

Karkat let his moirail into his hive and closed the door behind her.

"Where is your lusus?" she asked.

Karkat scoffed. "Out doing god knows what. Lemme get your jacket…"

Karkat took Kanaya's jacket off of her, and she smiled. She liked the close contact, but she had to be careful. She did not want to lose his friendship.

"Thank you," said Kanaya. "Um, we can do this wherever…"

"My room," said Karkat. Then he quickly caught himself. "You know, just in case my lusus returns and sees your making out with my neck."

Kanaya laughed softly. "Yes, that's right."

They walked upstairs, and Kanaya felt a pang of nervousness, although she didn't know why. This wasn't the first visit to his room, or the first time she'll snack on his neck. It also won't be the last. So why was she feeling this way?

Karkat opened the door to his room and entered, Kanaya following.

"Was it cold out?" asked Karkat.

"Yeah," replied Kanaya. "The wind is picking up…"

Karkat nodded. Although he was known to yell, he would never do so to Kanaya.

"Well, let's get this started," he said, sitting on his bed. Kanaya sat down next to him, practically feeling the warmth of his body radiating.

"Okay," she said. "Just do it…?"

"Yeah, like last time. Just go."

"Okay…" said Kanaya.

She bared her sharp fangs, and tried to get in close. Karkat instinctively craned his neck, making himself vulnerable to her again. He waited for her to bite.

Kanaya wasn't sure if she should anymore. She was so close, but she sometimes hated having to use her best friend as her own personal blood fountain. Still…

 _I shouldn't keep him waiting_ , she thought.  _I should just dive in now and not keep him in suspense..._

She quickly, but carefully, dove her mouth towards his neck, at the same time that Karkat decided to turn back.

"Wait, just let me—"

And then their lips met, touching, kissing involuntarily. Karkat's eyes matched Kanaya's eyes—wide open in shock. They had just kissed.

They quickly pulled apart, making a very soft, almost inaudible pop sound. Kanaya was frozen still, petrified. Karkat's face was overrun by a giant red blush, and Kanaya's greenish blush was already moving in. Neither of them said a single word, and let their facial expressions speak for themselves. Kanaya already blamed herself for this happening.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

She watched as Karkat struggled to speak, stuttering. "K-K-Kanaya…" he muttered.

"Karkat… I-I'm… this is my entire fault…" replied Kanaya.

They were both still blushing. In the moment of that kiss, in the moment of their weakness, and in the moment of their brief passion, many thoughts began to rush into both of their minds. Surely this was an accident, but it didn't feel that way. It wasn't like they didn't want this.

It just felt… out of place.

"I'm sorry…" repeated Kanaya. "You know I didn't mean to do that…"

The sexual tension was practically killing Kanaya more that Karkat's disapproval ever could. She saw Karkat take a deep breath, and let it out.

"Wow… um… yeah, Kanaya. I know you didn't mean it. Shit just took me by surprise…"

"I understand…" she said. "Maybe we should do this another time…"

Karkat didn't say a word. He definitely did not want Kanaya to be here. He didn't want to lose his friendship with her, and he definitely had a lot of thinking to do after this.

He wanted more. He wanted to kiss her again, and to hold her. He wanted everything to do with Kanaya. Karkat thought his feelings for Kanaya would eventually dissipate. After this shared moment, their longing to be with each other had increased tenfold.

He wanted to say something, but Kanaya had gotten up and was quickly shuffling toward the door. There she was going, out the door and down the stairs.  _Say something, you idiot!_

Karkat got up. He still had Kanaya's jacket. Running after her, he called out.

"Kanaya, wait!" he yelled.

But it was too late. She left his hive and left him, making her way back to her own hive. She couldn't believe what had happened. She may have ruined everything. Kanaya Maryam wanted to cry.

Karkat watched her go, running. He clenched his teeth in anger, but not directed at her. He was angry at himself for letting this tension get stronger. He was angry at himself for letting their friendship get weaker. He was angry at himself for not stopping her.

He closed the door and squeezed her jacket. He wasn't even in the mood to scream. He just wanted her to come back.

Karkat took Kanaya's jacket and pressed it to his face, taking in her scent and letting out a sigh. He definitely had animosity hanging for himself.

Something had to be done.


	4. Delirium

Karkat knocked on Kanaya's door enough times to finally be let inside. She appeared to be sad, and did not look like she was in the mood for talking. Nevertheless, Karkat entered Kanaya's hive, her jacket in his hand.

"Look, Kanaya," began Karkat. "About what happened…"

"I'm sorry," said Kanaya. "I…"

Karkat frowned. "It's okay, Kanaya. You didn't do anything wrong…"

They glanced around, not making eye contact with each other. Finally Kanaya spoke up.

"Would you like to come inside…?" she asked.

Karkat nodded, and Kanaya let him in. She closed the door behind him, and the uncomfortable silence moved inside with them.

Karkat wordlessly handed Kanaya her jacket, and she took it, nodding a "thank you".

Karkat broke the silence. "Um... we should sit down," he said.

"Okay yeah," said Kanaya, leading Karkat to the living room. They seated at opposite ends of a couch, and Karkat now felt that there were some things he had to say. Now more than ever.

"Listen, Kanaya. We've been friends a long time, but there's something I have to say…" Kanaya already knew where this was going, but she wasn't objecting. Maybe Karkat could make it easier for her.

"I figure I could just say it now and get it over with, because I'm tired of imagining what the consequences could be," he said. "I like you, Kanaya. I have a  _huge_  crush on you. You've helped me so much over the sweeps we've been friends, but to be honest…"

"I've fallen for you too, Karkat," interrupted Kanaya, scooting slightly closer to him on the couch, starting to warm up to him. A lime-colored blush was starting to form on her face as she continued to speak. "I really like you. A lot. You make me feel different. You make me feel normal and happy and…"

"You make me feel calm," said Karkat, scooting closer to Kanaya as well. He was beginning to blush himself. "I can never, ever be angry with you," he said. "Unlike those other fuckasses…"

Kanaya laughed softly. "Yes, I agree. I think that we have a special bond even greater than simple moirallegience." Karkat nodded and let Kanaya continue. "But yes… I feel a great deal of affection towards you, Karkat. I was just afraid…"

Karkat turned more towards her, getting closer. "You were scared too…?"

"Yes," said Kanaya. "I was afraid your feelings would not be mutual…" she said slowly.

She got closer to Karkat, who stared at her with his gaze. "Of course I would like you too," he said. "You're amazing, Kanaya. You really are. You put up with a fuckton of my shit, and you really understand me."

The two trolls were close together now, and their blush increased.

"How long have you liked me?" asked Kanaya.

"For the longest time," said Karkat. "You're likeable to me, I'm sorry if that sounds fucking weird. You just attract me in every little way."

Kanaya smiled and held his hand, looking up at him. "You have no idea how happy this makes me…"

She kissed Karkat's cheek, and their blushes increased. Karkat didn't know what to say. He held Kanaya's hand in his own, squeezing it lightly. Suddenly he reached out to her and kissed her cheek as well, smiling along with her.

"I hate that you make me blush so fucking easy…" he said sheepishly.

"You look so cute and adorable," Kanaya said, warming up to Karkat more. The two were beyond glad to get their feelings off their chests.

"You just… give me these feelings…" said Karkat. "Gog dammit, this is turning into one of my romcoms…" he said, glancing away with a blush. Kanaya giggled.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, is it…?"

She kissed his cheek again, and this time, Karkat found the courage to kiss Kanaya dead on the lips. A soft, gentle, sweet and innocent kiss. They held onto each other's hands, and kept the kiss going for a while, before pulling away. Their emotions were spiraling out of control. Karkat and Kanaya needed each other.

They skipped speaking, bringing their lips together once more for another kiss. It was a different kind of kiss than the one before. This new kiss was more passionate, and much more drawn out. Kanaya moaned softly and laid a hand on Karkat's lap. Meanwhile, Karkat held Kanaya's face softly, moaning with her into the kiss, wanting each other now more than ever before. Kanaya opened her mouth and let Karkat's tongue slide in tune with hers, their moans becoming rhythmic, and their heartbeats increasing in tempo.

Kanaya and Karkat were in disbelief. They had dreamed of this moment for so long, and it was finally happening. It was better than they could have ever imagined.

Karkat pulled away slowly, their eyes lidding and gazing into each other's longing and loving sight. Kanaya's hand traveled from Karkat's lap to his shoulder, kissing him on the neck.

"Oh Karkat Vantas…" she said. "I have wanted this for so long…"

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say those words," he replied.

Kanaya smiled at him. "I never asked you to stop kissing me."

He smirked and pushed his lips to hers, entering an even more passionate embrace. Kanaya's arms swung around Karkat's neck, pulling him close. Now, their tongues were swirling around each other's with an even greater speed than before. Their moans were louder, and their ears were filled with the sound of each other's breathing, groaning and wet sounds.

Karkat gripped Kanaya's wrists and pinned them to the couch, climbing on top of her and never stopping the kiss. Kanaya, who had wanted Karkat to put her in this position for a very long time, let out a squeak of surprised pleasure and held his face, kissing him hard.

They never spoke; only kissing and letting their actions speak for themselves. Karkat kept her pinned down for quite some time, kissing her passionately, before pulling away. He was panting hard, and so was Kanaya. Their blushes were immense.

"O-Oh Karkat…" whispered Kanaya, erotically, lost in the heat of the moment. "Fuck, that was good…"

Karkat smirked. "You barely curse," he said. "Hearing you say things like that drives me crazy. In a  _very_ good way," he added.

Kanaya smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Karkat held her hip with one hand, pecking her on the lips. "So we're no longer moirails."

"We're matesprits," said Kanaya, finishing what he said. "Yes. Oh gog yes…"

Karkat kissed her neck. "And for the record, you can drink my blood whenever you want. Don't be so formal, or shy about it. If you want some, just take it."

Hearing this, Kanaya overpowered Karkat, pinning his wrists down onto the couch and essentially flipping him over. He was taken aback by this, and was surprised even more when she dug her fangs into his neck, sucking his blood like it was the most precious liquid in the universe.

"Aaah, Kanayaaaa…" trailed Karkat. "Oh… drink up, baby…" he teased.

Kanaya blushed and continued drinking, letting the very sweet, very red liquid caress her taste buds and pour into her mouth. She began gulping down his blood in a similar way that a certain troll would pound back Faygo.

Kanaya gripped Karkat and growled, almost purring, at the taste of his blood. It gave her an immediate energy boost. She felt so  _awake_.

Suddenly she moaned, at the same time she heard Karkat pant.

"O-Okay honey, t-that's enough…"

Kanaya pulled away, leaving big bite marks on Karkat's neck. A lot of saliva was there too, and Karkat looked dizzy.

"Oh sweetie…" said Kanaya, wiping her lips and letting the taste settle. "Are you lightheaded? Did I drink too much?"

Karkat simply nodded, his head wobbling before falling backwards onto the couch cushion, drool escaping his lips.

"I'm so s—"

Karkat interrupted. "Sorry. I know. It's  _definitely_  okay, Kanaya. You've been doing this so much it's actually starting to feel so fucking good." Karkat's breathing was returning to normal. "That should keep you fed for a while. More than enough time for me to get back a pint or two of blood."

Kanaya grinned sheepishly. "I'll make it up to you."  _And I think I know just how…_

Karkat looked up and smiled. "I bet you will." He slouched up slightly, leaning back on the arm of the couch. "Can I stay the night? I feel… dizzy…"

Kanaya helped him up and slung his arm around her neck, holding him up. "Say no more, Karkat. You can sleep in my bed tonight. As a matter of fact, stay as long as you need."

Karkat already began nodding off when Kanaya dragged him into her upstairs bed, more than happy with the night's outcome. She was so giddy that she had to tell someone about it. She had to tell someone about the best night of her entire life. But first, she had to get her new boyfriend into bed.


	5. Feeding

Karkat awoke the next morning, yawning and feeling better. His head was still foggy, but that was no doubt the result of Kanaya drinking his blood like water from a fountain. He tried to get his bearings.

He was on Kanaya's bed, wrapped in its soft, comfortable blankets. He yawned again, pressing his face further into the pillows. This bed was definitely more comfortable than the one he had.

"How are you feeling?" he heard Kanaya ask. He turned and there she was, walking into the room with a tray of breakfast.

"I don't feel bad," he replied.

"But it's still my fault you basically passed out," said Kanaya. "I'm sorry."

Karkat sat up, facing her. "It's okay Kanaya. I'm actually glad that you enjoyed yourself…"

He smiled softly, as he was never known to give the widest of smiles. Kanaya smiled widely for him, and she sat on the bed with him, kissing his neck.

"I patched up the spot I bit," she said, watching Karkat feel the bandage. "I went overboard… but at least my hunger was satiated." She paused. "Um… we're definitely matesprits now, right…?"

"No shit," said Karkat, and he kissed her lips softly. Kanaya held his face gently, returning the kiss and holding him. Karkat tilted his head slightly and pushed his tongue against Kanaya's lips, asking for permission to enter. Kanaya granted him permission, opening her mouth just enough to allow Karkat to slide his tongue inside, going over her sharp fangs and teeth; over her gums and every bit of her mouth. He loved the kiss, and did not want it to end.

Kanaya did the same, and slid her tongue past his, intertwining them and dancing her tongue around his mouth. A soft moan was elicited by the two of them, and they pulled away softly, their mouths making a small trail of saliva between them. They began panting very softly.

Wordlessly (as if words were even needed), Kanaya tugged Karkat's shirt, planting playful kisses on his cheek. Karkat took off his shirt and threw it aside, exposing his bare chest to Kanaya. She scanned his body with a light green blush, and followed suit, sliding off her shirt and letting it drop to the ground beside her on the bed. She sat there in her lime-colored bra; the color really complimented Kanaya, and she blushed and glanced away.

Karkat brought her face to meet his, and they shared another kiss. Kanaya wrapped her arms around Karkat's neck, bringing him closer and feeling more prominent warmth grow. The sounds of their kissing grew in volume and tempo. They wanted each other, and they were going to have each other, and nothing else mattered.

Karkat got up slightly and pushed Kanaya down, getting above her. He growled softly and pressed his face into her neck, starting to unzip her pants. Kanaya blushed heavily, and helped him remove her pants, leaving her in matching lime-colored panties. He threw them aside, wanting her to stay half-naked for him. He once again pressed his face into her neck, taking in her warm, comforting scent.

"W-What about breakfast?" whispered Kanaya.

"Fuck breakfast. You ARE my breakfast," replied Karkat. Kanaya giggled an "okay" and let him continue. Just as she had indulged in his neck time and time again, it was his turn. He bit her neck softly at first, then placed small bites everywhere on her neck. And with every playful bite, Kanaya would moan in his ear, heavily enjoying the new experience.

"Oh… oh my…~" groaned Kanaya. "Karkat, honey, do not stop…"

Stopping wasn't on Karkat's agenda, and he continued to bite Kanaya's neck with increasing force. Her neck was getting wet with his warm saliva, and salivating was what Karkat was already doing. He dragged his long tongue across Kanaya's neck and cheek, holding her close and tasting her. She melted in his arms, keeping her hands on his waist, and then slowly sliding them up to feel his chest. This close and intimate contact was heavenly, and the two young trolls would always indulge themselves in this behavior after this loving and delirious moment.

Karkat left one more bite on Kanaya's neck; one more big and hard bite, pressing his teeth deep into the skin of her vulnerable and soft neck. Kanaya let out a small noise of pain.

"Aah… Karkat…"

Karkat bit down hard, and pulled his mouth away from her neck, leaving Kanaya a hickey that was  _very_ noticeable. He looked into her eyes and moved some of her hair out of her face, staring down at her.

"Since you leave marks on my neck all the time," he began. "I didn't think you would mind if I returned the gesture."

Kanaya gave him a smirk and pulled him down. "Shut the fuck up and kiss me."

They shared another long kiss, and Karkat soon found his hands descending from Kanaya's face to her supple breasts, massaging them in his hands. They felt amazing to touch, and he was careful to treat Kanaya's body with respect and love and affection. He did not want to be too rough with Kanaya's breasts until she said so.

"Squeeze them. Touch me," she moaned. She scrambled to get her bra off, and wrapped it around Karkat's neck. This playful action gained a positive smile from Karkat, who went back to Kanaya's breasts with more vigor. He took a nipple into his mouth, softly suckling it and massaging the other breast with his hand. He squeezed it and played with it, occasionally switching hands and moving onto the other breast. Kanaya put her hand on the back of Karkat's head, keeping him down and busy. "Fucking dammit, Karkat… it feels soooo good… I've wanted this for so long…"

Karkat momentarily stopped to speak, agreeing that he had also wanted this. In this moment, Kanaya gently pushed him aside and requested that he sit on the edge of the bed.

Karkat complied, and realized that his pants were still on. At least, they were. Faster than Karkat would have expected, Kanaya bit down on his pants zipper, and yanked it down with her teeth, exposing him. Karkat was impressed to say the least, and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you learn that from your books?" asked Karkat. Kanaya blushed.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." replied Kanaya. "This is my first time of course… please forgive me if I do poorly, and let me know if I can do better."

Karkat nodded, although he doubted that Kanaya could fail something like this. Kanaya slowly reached into his pants and pulled out his thick, throbbing member, eyes going over every single detail. She appeared to be impressed, as her eyes widened.

"This is… this is downright ridiculous, Karkat!" she giggled. It was Karkat's turn to blush, as his tentacle appendage twirled and curled around Kanaya's soft fingers, already oozing itself onto her hand.

"Kanaya," said Karkat. Kanaya looked up at Karkat, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Please don't bite down," he said with a smirk. Kanaya laughed and rubbed his cock against her cheek, eliciting a moan from Karkat. He kept his hand on the back of her head as Kanaya wrapped her lips around Karkat's cock, going to work on him.

* * *

Karkat and Kanaya lay together on her bed, naked and panting. Kanaya had snuggled up to Karkat's chest and rested her head on it, licking her lips.

"Karkat, guess what. This is going to sound ridiculous," said Kanaya. Karkat kept his hands behind his head.

"It is? What is it, sweetie?"

"I had a weird feeling when I swallowed your…" began Kanaya, blushing. "And when I did, I realized that it was almost the same refreshing feeling as when I drink your blood…"

Karkat was still, and his eyes widened in immediate realization. "So that means…"

She slid up to his face, giving him a lustful smile. "It means that you can spend less time with bandages on your neck, and I can spend more time pleasing both of us in another, more  _intimate_  way…"

Karkat was in disbelief. "Are you fucking serious? That's the sexiest and most—"

"Ridiculous thing you've ever heard? I agree," said Kanaya. "But I know you love it."

She giggled and touched his chest, sliding her hand back down to his private area. Karkat gasped softly, taken by surprise.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I am thirsty and I would like a drink," she said in a manner that gave Karkat goosebumps. Kanaya began stroking his cock again, and when she began lowering her head down to his groin, Karkat Vantas realized that he  _probably_  had the best girlfriend ever.


End file.
